


I know your eyes in the morning sun.

by HiyaGaz



Series: Libby and Gary, The bits they missed. [1]
Category: Take That, gary barlow - Fandom
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaGaz/pseuds/HiyaGaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then i see her.<br/>Tall, blonde and with the body to rival a supermodels. In fact, its better than a super models, far better, this girl actually has an a-<br/>I shake myself, physically, desperately trying to pull my gaze from her chest as she bends over the bonnet of her car, pointing to something as she smiles at Robert. And then she shakes her head, and her hair bounces over her shoulders, honey coloured curls rolling down her back and glowing under the mid summers sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know your eyes in the morning sun.

20th June 2011, Manchester.

"When are you heading back?" Robert asks me, throwing the oily rag i rarely see him without these days over his right shoulder. I take another sip of my tea despite it tasting too much like a hot water and sugar, and idly wonder if the old wife's tale about builders having strong tea applies to mechanics too.  
"Tonight." I answer my old time high school friend, whilst eyeing up the confectionery displayed against the front of the cash desk in a way that could only resemble Robert. Totally haphazard and less than even slightly appealing. Whatever happened to supply and demand eh? "I just thought id swing by before i headed home, dunno when ill have chance to come up next."  
"Aye? Busy schedule ay?"  
"Something like that, yeah?" I laugh wistfully and for just a fleeting second wonder what i may have been doing now had my life taken a very different path."I dont like to complain though."  
"Aye im sure you dont!" Robert wipes an oily hand across his chest, totalling up some figures on a small calculator next to his cash desk. "You and your multi millions, glitz and glamour. Bet you pull every time you leave the house right?"  
"Oh dont be crass, Bob." I screw my face up, but i dont know whether its at the vulgar tea or his choice of words.  
"Aye its true though isnt it?!"  
"No!" I laugh. "I wish it were, trust me."  
"Didnt you have a girl anyhow?"  
"Uh." Scrubbing a stubbled cheek, i straighten, not overly keen to rehash the memory of Nicole. That break up was, well.. tough. "Yeah, that.. well.."  
"Dont tell me she left you for George Clooney?" Bob grins, and i think, for the first time ever, he senses my unease. Grateful of the chance to brush the conversation under the rug, i laugh.  
"Nail on the head mate, nail on the head."  
And then we both laugh, and i relish the feeling of pure normality that will vaporise so quickly as soon as i step foot back into London town.

"Ay up!" Robert jumps up from his spot behind the cash register so quickly i nearly spill the remainder of my luke-warm sugar and water. "Customer! We dont get these often, take a picture for me will you? Make it last?!"  
I laugh at his ever present, yet equally amusing self deprecating nature and nod towards the door of the small cabin he calls an office. "Go work your magic mate, ill wait til you get back, then ill get off."  
Robert grins, pulling the tattered rag from his shoulder and swinging open the door so hard i think for one brief moment that it might fall off its hinges. I follow after him with my gaze, peering though the oil smeared square window next to the cash register.  
And then i see her.  
Tall, blonde and with the body to rival a supermodels. In fact, its better than a super models, far better, this girl actually has an a-  
I shake myself, physically, desperately trying to pull my gaze from her chest as she bends over the bonnet of her car, pointing to something as she smiles at Robert. And then she shakes her head, and her hair bounces over her shoulders, honey coloured curls rolling down her back and glowing under the mid summers sun. So enthralled by the girl outside, i barely notice myself setting down the cold mug of sugar and water and holding my weight on one arm against the cash desk as i stare out of the window. Somewhere, subconsciously, im mindlessly aware that should she look up at any given moment to see me standing here, she will, as they all do, have the shock of her life, before proceeding to request that i close my gaping jaw as she asks that i take my perverted eye back to a strip joint. But, despite the voice of reason, telling me to get back into my car and drive home before im hassled for an autograph or arrested for being a pervert, i cant stop staring, for the first time since Nicole, im fascinated by a woman. Utterly fascinated. 

Continuing to watch the scene play out before me, i see the rest of Roberts team serge forward, hauling the car further onto the forecourt and my mysterious blonde laughs. And i feel as though the air has been crushed from my body, so much so that when she stops, i feel as though i might just ask her to laugh again, simply because i didnt have long enough to register the dimples tucked into her cheeks, or the way she tossed her had back, flinging more curls over her shoulders to expose her ample chest, complimented so perfectly by her low camisole. Jesus.  
Mystery blonde turns, and im alarmed by the panic spiking my blood at the prospect of her leaving. Fuck me, how old am i, fourteen? But my eyes are glued to her ass as he saunters away from the garage, her thighs straining against the material of her jeans and my cock twitches in response. I curse out loud, almost disgusted by my own lack of willpower. This time. I force myself to turn away, but after three seconds of milling around near the rack of newspapers Robert somehow manages to keep up to date, i know that in for more seconds, im going to be out on that forecourt. Because shes phenomenal. And im weak.

The air is clearer than inside the cabin when i do step outside, and i have to squint against the glaring rays of of the scorching sun. Shes a human. I mutter, over and over again, desperate to shake the attitude of those leery middle aged men that hang around those dodgey clubs on a Friday night desperate for a score. Just talk to her like a human.  
I reach the pillar shes leant against unnoticed, and for moment i can admire the glow of her flesh where it is not clocked in her hair. Mystery blonde drags a hand though her hair, pushing it out of her face and sighs out loud. I round the other side of the pillar just in time to watch her rub the elegant hand against the side of a rosy cheek and groan.  
"Someone looks fed up." Now, i stare straight ahead, not yet willing to introduce myself. The main fault with being this successful is, of course, the fact that people have an opinion on you before youve even met. She could dislike me so easily, heck she may even hate me.  
But my mystery blonde doesn't turn to face me yet and i force myself not to give in to temptation and look at her either, instead, i focus on the turbine turning on the horizon as she answers.  
"Ha! You could say that ye."  
"Nothing worse is there?" Making an attempt to sound nonchalant, i cross one leg in front of the other, primarily to steady the nervous tapping of my foot against the gravel. "They're great when they're bloody working, buggers when theyre not."  
"Yeah. You said it." Mystery blonde sighs, and i can resit temptation no longer. Squinting away from the glare of the sun, i round the pillar to face her.  
"Anyway." I swallow, flicking though the endless directions for this conversation to head next, but settling for the most obvious one. "Hi. Im Gary." I offer a hand, and she takes it eagerly. I ignore my spiking blood at the contact, but shake the soft hand slowly to make it last none the less.  
When she looks up, im almost knocked backwards. Shes gorgeous. Stunning even, even more so this close up. I must be gaping, but so is she. And for the first time in a while im actually glad that someone is so starstruck. At least she likes me.  
"Im-" She stutters, lips moving but no sounds coming out. I try not to stare at them too long, just long enough to see the soft pillow of her bottom lip nipped by her straight teeth.  
"And you are?" I pretend to not have noticed her premature start to the sentence after what feels like a full on minute of staring at each other.  
"Im Libby." She smiles, and her cheeks dimple again, with blue eyes sparkling like sapphires in the light of the sun and her whole complexion radiates the most captivating glow that i have ever witnessed. Im bewitched. Utterly bewitched by this woman, whos name all of twenty-five seconds and i want more. I want more from her, but i dont know what so i just grin like an idiot instead.

"3 weeks!" Roberts voice saves me.  
"What?" Libby turns like a blot and i drag my own eyes back to Bob after watching her slip her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, pulling the material tighter across her ass. Jesus Christ.  
"Your car will be done in three weeks, the turbos gone..."  
I zone out as Bob spouts off some mechanical nonsense, 3 weeks being my only required source of information. Now this girl cant get home, surely i could detour and drop her back. I mean, it wouldn't hurt would it?  
Half astounded by my utterly desperate attempted to spend more time with this goddess of a woman, i shake myself from my line of thought right on cue.  
"3 weeks?!" Libby chokes, "3 weeks?! I need to get back to London tonight!" Bingo. "What the hell am i suppose to do without a car for 3 weeks? Ive got work!"  
Roberts offers the only response he knows how to in these situations. An apologetic smile with an overly northern; "Sorry Love." Handing Libby a busyness card and i find myself jealous of the brief physical contact he manages with her as he takes it from his oily hand.  
I swallow, running though the pros and cons of my next move and deciding very firmly that the cons out weight the pros but deciding to do it anyway.  
"Youre going back to London, you say?"

**Author's Note:**

> One Shots from the original Gary and Libby Fancfiction 
> 
>  
> 
> <http://garyandlibbyfanfiction.blogspot.co.uk/>
> 
>  
> 
> <http://garyandlibbyareback.blogspot.co.uk/>


End file.
